Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum (DSSS) technique has widely used in the signal of Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), in order to enable accurate ranging through using the frequent phase reversal of spreading code and to achieve the good performance in multiple access, and that in anti-multipath and anti-interference. It has been found that sharing the limited frequency band of GNSS among various GNSS signals is difficult. Hence, there exists a need in the are for advanced approaches.